


picnics in the park

by nosrav



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosrav/pseuds/nosrav
Summary: data and Geordi have a picnic at the park on shore leave and spot joins them and they eat grilled cheese .... that's it
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	picnics in the park

**Author's Note:**

> thank u josh and niko for giving me such good ideas this was so much fun to write

Geordi laid the blanket out gently over the soft grass, smiling at Data as he set the picnic baskets on top of the blanket to weigh it down. There was a gentle breeze drifting through the open field in which they were standing.

“Is this spot good enough, Data?” Geordi asked.

“I have no obligations to this area,” Data responded.

“And how does this Spot feel about this spot?” Geordi smiled, leaning down to kiss the cat squirming in Data’s arms.

“I believe she wishes to explore,” Data said, dropping her carefully to the vibrant grass below him.

“You’re probably right. She doesn’t get to explore much,” Geordi said, dropping to the blanket with a sigh. “Then again, neither do we. This is such a wonderful place for shore leave.”

“I believe that I agree with you, Geordi,” Data said, sitting down next to his friend. “It is very nice to share this shore leave with you and Spot.”

Geordi chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned forward to open one of their picnic baskets. “You big sap. Hungry?”

“Geordi, you know that I-”

“Just say yes, Data.”

“Yes.”

“Great! Here you go.”

Geordi handed Data a grilled cheese sandwich before pulling out one for himself. 

“They’re handmade, so if you don’t like it, don’t tell me. I tried my best.”

“Do not worry, Geordi,” Data said before taking a bite. “They are quite delicious.”

Geordi ducked his head down to hide his smile. “Thank you, Data.”

“Of course.”

Geordi lifted his head to watch the shimmering, colorful form of Spot jump at bugs and swat at butterflies.

“She’s enjoying this a lot, isn’t she?” He laughed. 

“Perhaps a bit too much. I do not want her to get lost.”

Data stood and called for Spot, and in her excited state, she ran full-tilt towards him from the tall grass she was playing in, purring loudly.

“Somebody sounds happy!” Geordi laughed. “Come here, kitty.”

Spot was suddenly placed into his lap as Data sat down next to Geordi again.

“Hello, pretty girl,” Geordi cooed, scratching under Spot’s chin as she purred at him.

“Geordi-,” Data began around a mouthful of sandwich, “My research on felines has told me that cats are excellent judges of character, and from what I am seeing, this is a very truthful statement.”

“Data, you’re so sweet,” Geordi blushed.

“I am merely being honest. Spot seems very content to be receiving affection from you. I am very much inclined to agree with her, and therefore I agree with her opinion of you and concede that my research was correct about feline aptitude for character judgement.”

“You big cutie,” Geordi said, reaching up to cup Data’s cheek in his hand. Data smiled one of his soft smiles that Geordi loved so much, the one where the sides of his mouth curled up just the tiniest bit. Geordi sighed, pulling Data towards him and kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, Geordi,” Data said quietly, leaning forward to kiss Geordi’s cheek in return.

The two of them smiled at each other, hands framing each other’s faces before they were broken from their trance by Spot meowing in Geordi’s lap.

“Oh, how could we forget!” Geordi exclaimed, reaching forward to pick Spot up from under her front legs. He pressed a loud kiss to her forehead.

“You too, Mr. Cat Dad,” Geordi said, passing a very happy Spot into Data’s arms.

Data took her gently, kissing her softly before letting her down onto the blanket again with the freedom to explore once more.

“Thank you for an enjoyable shore leave, Geordi,” Data said, smiling softly.

“Oh, Data,” Geordi sighed, smiling back at him. “Thank you for coming with me.”


End file.
